


Siren Heist

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erumike Supernatural Week, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Merman Erwin, Pirate Eren, Pirate Mike, Sarcastic Levi, Sea Nymph Levi, Siren Erwin, Siren/Shipwreck heist, background Ymir/Historia - Freeform, background eren/levi - Freeform, best friends Erwin and Levi, but not really, mermaid historia, sea witch Ymir, somewhat of a parody of the little mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: When Erwin's first Siren song ends in disaster he meets Mike, a Pirate with a plan





	Siren Heist

**Author's Note:**

> It's Erumike Supernatural Week! 
> 
> I decided to do something for Day 2 (Oct 26) Nymphs, sirens and mermen ---Because I have an unhealthy love for Mermen  
> (I'm pretending that sirens are mermaids and not birds. I read somewhere that they're been depicted as both) 
> 
> It's kind of silly, a little fluffy, and not very long but I really hope you enjoy it!

“Levi, why am I doing this?” Erwin groaned as he swam toward the jagged rocks just out from the shore, slicking his blond hair back as he cleared the surface.

“Because you’re a Siren, this is what Siren’s do,” Levi explained, climbing up on to the rocks and looking over the horizon.

“And you’re a male Nymph, should you be talking about how things are supposed to be?” Erwin asked, raising a brow while Levi glared down at him.

“I’m not the one complaining about everyone giving you shit, get your finned ass on this damn rock and lure some sailors to their deaths!” Levi snapped, a small wave of his hand raising the water around Erwin to carry him on to the rocks.

“Hey, hey! Fine!” Erwin yelped as Levi dropped him hard on a flat rock, a small smirk on his face.

“I don’t see anyone,” Erwin said, blue eyes searching the sea before him.

“That’s why you _lure_ ,” Levi said in exasperation, “Don’t they teach you this in Siren school?”

“How do I even start?” Erwin asked, ignoring Levi as the nymph exhaled loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Just sing, yeah? I don’t think it matters what, a children’s nursery rhyme will do, these sailors aren’t exactly thinking with their brains when Sirens are singing,” Levi said, finding a nice curve in one of the rocks and settling in comfortably.

 

“Don’t laugh,” Erwin demanded.

“I’m your best friend, I’d never laugh at you,” Levi said, hiding his smirk and stretching his short legs out onto the rock before him.

Erwin rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath, letting out it out with a song. It was easier than he thought it would be, the words he had learned from childhood, the pitch and melody that had been trained into him since adolescence flowing freely.

Levi didn’t laugh for which Erwin was grateful, if he hadn’t known any better he might have thought Levi was enjoying it as he leaned back quietly with his eyes closed. He kept singing as he watched the horizon, looking out for any signs of movement.

 

“Levi! Look, there’s a ship!” Erwin exclaimed with excitement, the Nymph sitting up quickly.

“Well I’ll be damned. Keep singing!” He shouted, standing up for a better look while Erwin began singing once more.

It was exciting, watching the ship sail towards them, knowing that his voice was what was luring them closer, that despite being older than most Sirens as he lured in his first ship he could still do it without difficulty.

The excitement began to fade however as the ship neared them, his eyes catching on the sailors moving around the hull. He was luring these men to their death! He didn’t want that! He didn’t want to be responsible for the lives of these men.

The ship was dangerously close when Erwin stopped singing, Levi’s protests heard from beside him as he watched; they weren’t slowing, they weren’t turning, the ship was still coming toward the rocks and shallow water.

 

“Stop! Levi, stop them!” Erwin shouted

“What?” Levi demanded.

“I can’t do this! I don’t want to kill them! Make the ship turn!” Erwin cried desperately.

“For the love of Triton!” Levi grumbled, hoping to the edge of the rocks and guiding the water toward the ship, pushing the current against it as it began to turn sharply. Erwin watched in relief as it seemed to work; Levi’s magic saving them from Erwin’s song.

 

His happiness was short lived as he watched one passenger fall over the edge and plunge into the rocky waters below. With Levi’s magic pushing the water against the large ship, there was no way a human would survive the current; Erwin threw himself into the ocean and swam as fast as his fins would take him toward the ship.

He swam through the tide, looking frantically for the sailor that fell over before finally spotting him; his arms were tied behind his back and he was struggling in the harsh movements of the water as they pulled him under the ship. Erwin hurried towards him, wrapping his arms around the man’s chest and bringing him to the surface quickly.

“Relax, I have you,” Erwin said, leaning the large stranger back against his chest, the man taking a deep, panicked breath of air as he looked around frantically before thankfully going limp in Erwin’s arms while Erwin pulled him to shore.

 

 

“Erwin! You idiot! What did you do?” Levi shouted, his silk cloth billowing out behind him as he ran through the waves toward them as Erwin dragged the man up onto the sandy beach.

“He was drowning!” Erwin said, catching his breath; this man was unconscious and larger than himself, it made moving on land difficult, especially without legs.

“That’s the point!” Levi shouted.

“I couldn’t do it! I didn’t want to let them die!” Erwin shouted back.

“Well then lets go before he wakes the fuck up and sees us!” Levi ordered, eyes wide with panic.

“Too late,” The stranger groaned, a large hand moving up to hold his head, “Can you keep it down? My head is killing me.”

“Sorry, are you okay?” Erwin asked, brushing a stray hair from the strangers face as he took in his features; his straight nose, strong jaw, broad shoulders, and muscled body. Erwin had never seen anyone like this before—he had never seen a human up close before— he was beautiful. Not in the same way as the mermaids or the other magical creatures he had grown up with, but in his own way with his sun kissed skin and scruffy face.

“I’m alive,” the man said hoarsely, his eyes opening slowly and looking up at Erwin, “Wow,” He whispered, his eyes coming into focus slowly as he stared.

“Erwin! Let’s go!” Levi hissed from behind them, the man’s eyes glancing over to Levi for a moment, widening as they moved over his slight, fairy like body and peculiar clothing.

“What?!” The man exclaimed, trying to sit up quickly; the rope on his hands proving it to be difficult as he fell into the sand once more, using his legs to push himself away from them.

“It’s okay, we won’t hurt you,” Erwin assured, reaching out a hand slowly. Confusion and shock fulling the man’s eyes as he stared at the blue and gray webbing between Erwin’s fingers before travelling down to the matching blue and gray scales that covered his fin.

“W-what are you?” He stammered, struggling to free himself from the rope.

“We’re leaving, Erwin let’s _go_ ” Levi said, pulling on Erwin’s tail.

“My name is Erwin, this is Levi, we’re not going to hurt you,” Erwin said gently, ignoring Levi completely.

“Am I hallucinating?” The man asked, eyes still impossibly wide as he lay in the sand.

“Here, let me help you,” Erwin said, crawling closer to the stranger and using his long sharp finger nail to slice through the rope, the man scurrying back once he was free, watching them closely.

“You saved me?” He asked.

“Yes, I saw you fall from the ship,” Erwin explained.

“Did you have something to do with that strange storm?” the man asked.

“Um… kind of,” Erwin said, his cheeks turning pink and his eyes falling to the sand with embarrassment, “I was trying to lure you to a ship wreck but I made Levi change the water so that didn’t happen, I’m so sorry!”

“Should have finished the job,” The man scoffed, his body relaxing visible at Erwin’s confession, “Bloody Pirates, there’s a code you know, you don’t kidnap another Pirate to get the King off your back!”

“You’re a Pirate?” Erwin asked in fascination, barely hearing Levi’s grumbling from behind him.

“I am, name’s Mike. I guess I should thank you for helping me escape and saving my life,” Mike said with a soft smile.

“S-sure,” Erwin said, blushing again under Mike’s smile.

“So you lured us? Was that you? That singing?” Mike asked.

“Yes, I’m a Siren, though not a very good one,” Erwin explained shyly.

“Well damn, you had everyone falling all over themselves trying to get to you, can’t be that bad. You know… I bet there’s a lot of treasure to be found in a ship wreck,” Mike added thoughtfully.

“Oh yes, I’ve found many fascinating items in sunken ships! I have a bit of a collection,” Erwin grinned.

“Any yellow coins or bricks? Or colourful rocks?” Mike asked.

“I know what gold and jewels look like,” Erwin rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “Anything of value is already taken when I get there, but yes usually there are gold and jewels that are distributed among my people.”

“Fascinating,” Mike said, Erwin noticing Levi glaring at the exchange from the corner of his eye.

“Do you think you could do it again? Lure a ship and actually sink it? My crew can gather the treasure,” Mike suggested.

“I don’t want to kill anyone,” Erwin said quietly.

“Erwin!” Levi shouted, “This is not a good idea!”

“You can just stop singing when the ship hits the rocks, so everyone snaps out of the trance but the ship is already doomed. They have getaway boats, everything will be fine!” Mike suggested.

“I… um…” Erwin thought about it.

“We’ll give you ten percent of the loot,” Mike offered with a grin.

“Fifty!” Levi demanded, suddenly on board with the plan.

“Fifty? I have a full crew, you’re just two!” Mike exclaimed.

“Without us you have nothing. Fifty.” Levi said, crossing his arms and glaring at Mike.

“Twenty,” Mike offered.

“Sixty,” Levi countered.

“Thirty,” Mike said, glaring at the petite Nymph.

“Done,” Levi said, holding out his hand to shake.

“I haven’t agreed to this,” Erwin said dejectedly.

“Yes you have, you got us in this mess and besides, you need the practice, you’re a terrible Siren,” Levi said with a wicked grin.

 

 

That was how Erwin found himself up on the rocks again a week later; once they had figured out a point of contact, Mike had found his crew, and with Levi’s help they had devised a plan. Erwin began to sing as he had that day, watching the horizon for passing ships as his thoughts drifted to Mike.

The man was interesting, unlike anyone Erwin had ever met. He was large and impossibly strong, able to lift Erwin from the sand and carry him back to the water like it was nothing. He was quiet and sweet, yet cunning and devious, his planning and scheming able to rival Erwin’s own.

Erwin also considered Mike to be absolutely beautiful. He was unlike anyone Erwin had ever known, so rugged and unpolished; his shaggy hair, his dull green gray eyes, his broad shoulders, and his oddly  spectacular sense of smell.

There was no future for them, not romantically, Mike was a human while Erwin lived in the sea, how could they ever be together? Not that Mike had given any inclination of interest, other than in their scheming.

Still he thought about him as he sang his siren song, dreaming of luring Mike to him, the man eager to hold him in his arms, kiss him like he had never kissed another; warmth spreading through his chest at the image.

 

“Hey look! It’s working!” Eren--Mike’s first mate—said, jumping up from his spot beside Levi and shielding the sun from his eyes with his hand and watching the ship as it moved closer.

“Not bad Eyebrows,” Levi said, nudging Erwin with his elbow before stepping onto the rock beside Eren to watch.

Erwin’s lips turned as he continued singing, stealing a glance at the two. Eren had volunteered to wait with them, though Erwin believed it had more to do with the small Sea Nymph than the situation at hand, but he wasn’t going to be the one to mention that in front of Levi.

 

They watched the ship approached; they watched as the water became too shallow, as the rocks became too close. Erwin kept singing until the rocks punctured the bows, the wood breaking and water pouring in. He watched as they regained their senses, scrambling around the ship to save themselves, and rowing a small rowboat to shore with directional help and speed given by Levi.

The three hurries toward the wreckage, meeting Mike and the rest of the crew there and diving for the treasure.

 

“That was incredible!” Mike shouted once they finished, jumping into the water and wrapping his arms around Erwin in a tight bear hug, “You were amazing!” he smiled.

“I’m glad it worked,” Erwin said, feeling heat rise in his cheeks as he looked into Mike’s eyes.

“It did! We got so much! A few more hauls like this and we’ll be richer than you can imagine!” Mike said, swirling Erwin in the water happily, Erwin’s heart leaping for joy at the closeness and the beautiful smile on Mike’s face.

 

Erwin did it again and again; attracting ships toward the jagged rocks, watching them sink and plundering their treasures. Each time Mike would hug him; jumping into the water and holding him close for a lingering moment as they celebrated their victory.

Erwin’s feelings for Mike had grown over the months they had worked together, changing from a small crush on a peculiar man into something much more. He found himself missing Mike when they weren’t together, longing to see his smile or feel his touch.

 

He enjoyed the time spent with Mike, especially as they spent more and more together even without planning their next heist. Even as they just lazed around on the beach, doing nothing but talking or watching the waves. Erwin smiled as his eyes followed Eren and Levi as they took a walk together down the beach; Levi sending a large wave of water to splash over Eren when he got too close, but otherwise seeming to enjoy himself. Erwin chuckled affectionately.

“What’s it like living in the sea?” Mike asked, looking down at Erwin from the rock he sat.

“What’s it like living on land?” Erwin countered, leaning back into the water.

“It’s fascinating, so many places to go, things to see. Everything is different and all you need is a ship to see it.” Mike explained, a smile on his face.

“Sounds wonderful,” Erwin sighed.

“I could give it up for the sea,” Mike said simply.

“You could?” Erwin asked, looking up with wide eyes, watching as Mike pulled off his shirt and pants before jumping into the water beside him.

“I think so,” Mike smiled, swimming towards him.

“But everything is the same, it’s so boring!” Erwin said.

“You’re there aren’t you?” Mike asked.

“I am,” Erwin whispered.

“Then it couldn’t be that bad could it?” Mike said, running his hand through Erwin’s hair, slicking the wet strands back from his face.

“I’d like to be with you,” Erwin said, looking into his eyes.

“Yeah?” Mike grinned.

“We’re from different worlds,” Erwin said.

“We can make it work,” Mike said, pulling Erwin in for a kiss.

 

Mike’s lips were soft, though his mustache tickled Erwin’s face. Erwin melted into the kiss, all of his desire and longing flowing through him and into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Mike’s neck and pulled him closer. It was everything he had dreamed yet nothing like he had imagined; soft and sweet while also filled with passion and need, he never wanted to let go.

He had longed to be with Mike for months, dreaming of the day Mike would confess his feelings for Erwin, imagining how great their life would be after that. He never thought of how impossible it was for them to be together. Mike couldn’t live in the ocean and more than Erwin could live out of it, they couldn’t spend the rest of their lives balancing in the middle; wasting away on a barren beach.

 

There was nothing to be done about it, all they could do now was enjoy what time the could spend together; laying out on the beach in each other’s arms, gliding through the shallows hand in hand.

Erwin followed Mike’s ship wherever it needed to go, capsizing ships and stealing their treasures at every out port. They became richer than they ever thought possible, not even a need to continue their scheme, though neither Erwin nor Mike wanting to stop for fear of seeing each other less than they already could.

 

“Why don’t you ask the sea witch to change you?” Levi asked him one day as they lounged on their favorite rocks.

“The sea witch?” Erwin asked, resting his cheek on his fist as he turned toward the Nymph.

“Yes, Ymir the fallen Goddess. Hangs out in a dark cave in the Eastern Sea, does shady business. I hear her magic can be bought,” Levi explained, giving Erwin a dumbfounded look, “Honestly, it’s a good thing you’re pretty, you don’t pay attention to a damn thing.”

“How do you know so much about her?” Erwin asked.

“I’m a _Sea_ Nymph, I like to know what’s happening in it,” Levi scoffed.

“Or maybe you researched because you’d like to be human too?” Erwin asked with a smirk.

“Why the hell would I want to be human? They’re disgusting!” Levi said.

“Even Eren?” Erwin asked playfully.

“ _Especially_ Eren!” Levi crossed his arms childishly, “His hands are dry, his clothes dirty, his hair is always a mess. Poseidon! he’s like an infant.”

“A cute infant with beautiful eyes,” Erwin said.

“A cute infant with beautiful eyes,” Levi mumbled in agreement, letting out a deep sigh.

“Maybe I’ll go see Ymir,” Erwin said thoughtfully, “It couldn’t hurt to ask, maybe the terms aren’t so bad,”

“You’re extremely wealthy, I’m sure it won’t take a lot of convincing,” Levi said.

 

Erwin didn’t go right away, it was a hard decision to leave everything he knew behind; his family, his home, his fins. Erwin had always liked his fins, before Mike came into his life he had never dreamed of what it would be like to have legs, though thinking about Mike and being with him; there was nothing he wanted more.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Mike asked one night as they lay on the beach, watching as falling stars littered the sky. Erwin had never seen a shower like his before, it was as breathtaking as the man beside him.

“How beautiful the sky is, thank you for showing this to me,” Erwin breathed contently.

“The sky is beautiful, though it holds nothing compared to you,” Mike said, turning to lean over Erwin; his blond hair silver in the moonlight and a warm smile on his face.

“Will you always find me beautiful?” Erwin asked, pushing the strands from Mike’s face.

“Until we’re old and gray,” Mike promised.

“Will we be laying on the beach like this when we’re too old to be doing so? Living apart for the rest of our lives?” Erwin asked.

“Whatever it takes to be with you,” Mike whispered, his hand slipping though Erwin’s hair, holding his neck secure as he pulled him into a kiss. Erwin closing his eyes and letting the passion flow through him.

His decision was made; Mike’s words and kiss the deciding factor. Erwin didn’t need to be beneath the ocean, he needed to be with Mike; travelling the world side by side.

 

“I have to leave for a few days, will you be here when I get back?” Erwin asked when they broke.

“Always.” Mike said without hesitation.

 

Levi travelled to the Eastern Sea with Erwin, though Erwin entered the cave alone, not wanted to be tempted with such things as becoming human. It was dark and gloomy as the rumors said, filled with unusual trinkets and items while jars of potions and other magical surprises lined the walls.

“Come in, Come in!” A voice said as he passed through slowly, leading him into a separate area of the cave where he found the sea witch; tentacles spread out around her as she sat with a small blond mermaid in her arms.

“Princess? I’m surprised to see you so far from home,” Erwin said in surprise.

“I could say the same to you,” She said simply, a smile on her face as she leaned back into the witch’s arms.

“I’m sure you’re not here for Historia, if you were you would not be leaving as you came. What is your business?” Ymir asked, her eyes narrowing at him.

“I heard you can turn me human,” Erwin said.

“Why would you want that?” She asked in disgust.

“I’m in love with a human,” Erwin stated.

“Hmm, well that makes much more sense then,” She grinned, “I’m not cheap”

“I’m willing to pay,” Erwin said, pulling out a handful of gold.

“What makes you think I want gold?” Ymir asked mischievously.

“Oh don’t play with him Ymir, You can’t deny someone love,” Historia said, looking up at her with her big blue eyes.

“Oh fine,” Ymir rolled her eyes but smiled down at the blond princess, “You’ve caught me in a good mood,” she added, kissing the mermaid on the nose.

“I’ll take your gold, but also your Siren Song. Then I will make you human,” She offered.

“My song? How will I sing?” Erwin asked

“You won’t,” She said simply, “Is your human worth your song?”

“He is,” Erwin whispered, hoping that he was worth more than his song to Mike as well.

“Alright then,” Ymir said, leaving Historia’s side and swimming to her potions to pick out the perfect one, “I suggest you take it when you’re on land, we’re far too deep for a human to survive, but first my payment.”

Erwin began to sing once last time’ Ymir’s magic pulling the music from his lips and into the shell around her neck. It left his throat sore and his lungs empty, but his heart filled with excitement for things to come.

 

Erwin swam back home as fast as he could, his potion secure in his pack and Levi close behind him, making their way to the small beach where their pirates would meet them.

“Are you going to take it?” Levi asked.

“Yes… no… should I ask him first?” Erwin asked.

“I’d surprise him, but I’m a shit like that,” Levi shrugged.

“What if he doesn’t want me to be human?” Erwin asked insecurely.

“Are you actually an idiot?” Levi rolled his eyes, “Mike loves you, he’s willing to spend the rest of your lives together as you are now, he’s lose his mind when you’re the same species.”

“You’re right, now or never I guess,” Erwin said, looking at the bottle.

“Well I never said _that_ but okay,” Levi mumbled as Erwin took a large gulp, the potion taking effect almost instantly as light surrounded his fins; dissolving them away into two long muscular legs.

“Damn, those are nice, stand up try them out!” Levi said.

 

It was a long afternoon of teaching Erwin how to walk; figuring out how to move his legs separately, keeping his balance, and the general feeling of being out of the water. He did manage to get the hang of it, just in time to see Mike walking down the beach towards them.

 

“What’s this?” Mike asked, eyes wide and bewildered with a smile forming on his face.

“Surprise!” Erwin said bashfully, Mike’s eyes roaming his naked body.

“How?” Mike asked.

“I saw the sea witch… are you… is this okay?” Erwin asked.

“Okay? Erwin, You’re _human_!” Mike said, stepping towards Erwin and pulling him into his arms.

“I can’t sing anymore,” Erwin whispered, leaning back enough that he could look up into Mike’s eyes, searching them for any displeasure, but finding none.

“It’s okay, I never cared much for your singing voice anyway,” Mike laughed happily, pulling Erwin into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> <3


End file.
